Aiding An Injured Minion
by Pricat
Summary: When the Minions find an Injured Chomper, they decide to help him but also teach him what it means to be a Minion
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I had this idea a while ago, seeing an unjured Purple Minion and a story came to me, since maybe good is in them but needs help bringing it out plus the Minions consider them family.**

**One night while going the normal night routine, a Minion finds Chomper the leader of the Purple Minions injured after leaving El Macho with his friends but they leave him but maybe our loveable Minions can help him.**

* * *

It was a few weeks after everything and things had settled down in the house, as Dave was singing Agnes to sleep while the other Minions were doing their own thing but were being mischievous as usual, but still remembered the Purple Minions that had helped El Macho and even though they were wilder than them, they were brothers sort of.

They halted their fun seeing anxiety in Dave's eye wondering what was wrong, seeing Kevin bring in Chomper, the leader of the Purple Minions but he looked in bad shape and was hurt plus his overalls were ripped.

"Wow what happened to Mr Bitey?" Mark said.

"This is serious guys because he needs help!" Kevin said.

"Maybe we should get Nefaro to help." Phil suggested.

They knew they had no choice but to get help as Kevin got Nefaro but he was stunned seeing Chomper.

He had a feeling something bad happened.

"I'll try guys but I need to tell Gru." he said.

The Minions shook their heads at this knowing their boss wouldn't show Chomper mercy.

"He will, once I explain but just kep an eye on him." " Nefaro said.

Dave nodded feeling bad hearing Chomper whimper.

"Something tells me that El Macho pushed him and his friends too hard and they escaped but why would Chomper come here?" Tim said.

"I-I don't know guys." Carl said seeing Gru here.

He was stunned seeing the Purple Minion hurt and whimpering knowing he and his friends had left El Macho.

"Poor guy since he looks in bad shape and will need recovering.

I'm not turning him away but maybe they can help him." Gru said meaning the Minions.

Kevin was relieved his boss was helping and wondering if they could because deep down, he was one of them sort of but El Macho had hurt him and they would help moving him to the infirmary which Gru had set up for them, after adopting them.

tim was wearing an nurse's dress making Dave smile and Kevin annoyed.

He was tucking Chomper in but the Purple Minion was in a full cast making Gru sigh leaving knowing they could take care of Chomper.


	2. Trying To Bond

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who favourited/followed.**

**Chomper is a little stunned that the Minions are helping him because he's bitter that his friends deserted him and he's hurt.**

**Also glad that DM2 is in the us NOW**

* * *

Chomper's eyes began to flutter open finding himself not in the streets but in a room and in a body cast making the Purple Minion anxious as he knew where he might be.

_Why would they help?_

_They don't like us but if they didn't, then why?_

_Besides the others fled and deserted me as soon as we left El Macho's lair, some friends they are._

Dave was srtunned seeing the Purple Minion awake and was seeing a bruise around his left eye wondering where it came from thinking he got it in a rough housing accident.

Gru had told him and the others to make Chomper feel comfortable and had brought bana pancakes noticing him awake.

"W-Why would you bring me these?

Tou guyds think you're so great because of your precious Gru!

You forget what used to happen to our kind!" he snarled.

Dave flinched ar Chomper's words knowing El Macho had treate him and the purple Minions badly unlike Gru.

"Maybe you'll see things are different." Dave said leaving.

Chomper whimpered eating since his arms hurt but he was used to it.

He shivered remembering how El Macho had treated him and his so called friends but all Minions had been treated that way once by a lot of bad guys because they screwed up a lot.

After eating, he was out like a light unaware that Gru was watching him knowing he was a little rough

He heard the girls playing upstairs but glad they didn't know Chomper was here because they wouldn't understand but he was watching the Purple Minion sleep knowing he was having bad dreams.

He decided to leave him be since the girls and Lucy needed him.

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let the Minions take care of Chomper?" Lucy asked Gru.

"Yes as he is one of them of sorts and to them, they stick together.

Besides they ent through heck before I took them in, since bad guys fired them because despite their energy, they're screw ups but they were also mistreated but they know how to handle Chomper." he assured her.

She understood since she was getting used to this as she hoped things would be fine because she heard a commotion from the underground lab making Gru sigh knowing his Minions had gotten into the ice cream again and being hyper.

He was going down there seeing the Minions hyped up, but saw Dave dancing with Kevin but he knew they were just having fun and were being themselves.

"Just keep it down okay?

Lucy and the girls are still sleeping." he said.

Kevin was bringing ice cream for Chomper seeing him awake wondering what was going on.

"Just another ice cream party since we like having fun!

Didn't your boss let you guys party?" he asked.

"No our boss made us train and wouldn't let us have fun." Chomper said softly.

"T-That's terrible!" he said making Chomper stunned.

He sighed liking the ice cream since El Macho wouldn't let them have candy or bananas seeing sadness on his face.

Kevin had to tell the others when they came off their usual sugar rush but fely bad for Chomper since he and the others had felt this way when other bad guys had fired them leaving him to rest.


End file.
